


Let's fall in love (Yagami Light x Reader)

by bodylanguage



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Good Yagami Light, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bodylanguage/pseuds/bodylanguage
Summary: you meet Light and you fall for each other
Relationships: L & Yagami Light, L (Death Note)/Reader, L/Yagami Light, Yagami Light & Other(s), Yagami Light & Reader, Yagami Light & You, Yagami Light/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Let's fall in love (Yagami Light x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> !!! he doesn’t remember he’s Kira; soft, cute, kinda shy Light !!!  
> (i know he’s not like that but we can dream, can’t we? (but he was kinda pure during that period of time))

College is really tiring. Especially when you always want to be the best. Fridays are like salvation. You can finally have a couple of hours for doing things that you really enjoy or just to rest. Moreover, you feel pretty lonely there. The only person you talked to, Hideki Ryuga (not the pop-star), stopped attending classes a long long time ago. Everything is nicer when you have a person to enjoy things with. Unfortunately, you couldn’t be able to find another person to get along with. Now you focus only on your education and the future. 

You go through the park. You look very pretty wearing a white dress and with your braided hair, a lot of boys stare at you and whisper about you. However, you don’t really pay attention to them, you just want to be already at home and drink a cup of coffee. But then, you notice a familiar face, a boy sitting on a bench. You would recognize that stooped posture everywhere. 

\- Hi Ryuga - you approach him with a big smile on your face. - I haven’t seen you for ages. 

\- Hi [Y/N] - he smiles back. - You know, I decided that college was not really my cup of tea. But I have missed you - he scratches his head and tries very hard not to let his cheeks get red. - And this is my friend, Yagami Light - he introduces you his company. But you already recognized the most intelligent student in the entire university. You smile to him shyly, blushing a little. You don’t see it, but he reacts in the same way. 

\- Nice to meet you, Light - you decide to say something after a long moment of silence. During that period of time Ryuga has already deduced, that you really caught Light’s eye. That arrogant and confident boy now tries not to let you see his flushed cheeks. 

\- The pleasure is all mi- - he tries to answer you, but Ryuga interrupts him with his great idea.

\- What about visiting cafeteria together? I would really like to eat some cake - he says so casually and makes you and Light laugh. Your amused faces bring a smile to his one. 

\- Sure, I’m literally dreaming about a cup of delicious coffee - you say and you all decide to go to the nearest local. No one says anything while walking down the street. You and Light are only able to feel increasing tension. Unlike Ryuga. He is very amused. Observing the situation is really funny to him, seeing Light acting so weird and you being so nervous because of his... friend. 

\- By the way, call me Ryuzaki - Ryuga says, breaking the silence and you only nod. 

Then you all decide to sit in a lovely cafeteria. The place is very colorful and full of plants. You look around and smile seeing all those little trinkets, flowers and paintings. After that, you look at the boys that sit across you and the tension reappears, starting to be obtrusive.

\- Three pieces of cake - Ryuzaki says to the waitress, looking at the menu, when you and Light exchange a look. 

\- I don’t want cake - you say quietly, not wanting to sound rude. 

\- I don’t want it too - Light says. You both stare at Ryuzaki, when he clearly doesn’t know what you are talking about. 

\- You want cake? 

\- No, we don’t. You ordered three pieces - you explain it to him slowly. 

\- Yes, three pieces for me - he announces. You and Light start to laugh. The atmosphere begins to be more relaxed and pleasant, but no one of you feels really comfortable. 

You talk mainly about college and just tell each other funny little stories from your lives. You truly enjoy this afternoon, you really needed to go out with someone and talk about casual, not important stuff. At the same time you are really uptight, trying to make a good impression on them. Especially on Light. Then, you ask him a question and look how he tries to answer you and hide his red cheeks at the same time. 

\- Don’t mind him, he’s really shy - Ryuzaki says and you start laughing. Also, the angry look that Light gives him makes it even funnier. You don’t say it out loud, but you find it very cute.

\- I’m not shy. Why should I be shy? No, I am really not shy. It’s not in my type - he explains himself, trying to make himself look as cool as possible. You send him a warm smile and decided not to say anything. It wouldn't be nice to make the situation even worse for him.

\- Yeah, he’s right. He’s not usually shy, he’s really confident. You make him shy - Ryuzaki points his finger at you and you start laughing again. He really doesn't care about his friend's feelings. Light’s face becomes really red, but now it’s not because of his embarrassment. He wants to answer back, but then Ryuzaki starts talking again. - [Y/N], we would love to stay here with you, but we have some things to do. What do you think about… eating dinner together? We will meet each other at the park - he gives you his cutest smile and you just can’t say “No”. 

At first, Ryuzaki and Light walk away in silence. They wait for you to be far away from them, they, especially Light, don’t want you to hear them. And then, when they are already on a quiet alley, one of them starts to yell.

\- You are so dumb and for what? - Light screams and Ryuzaki looks at him confused. 

\- Why are you mad? I just set you up on a date. I won’t go with you, you will tell her I’m sick or something and you will be able to spend some time with her. She likes you too - he says and gives him that innocent, happy smile, like a little child. Light just doesn’t know what to say, still feeling the embarrassment. 

\- You will just… let me go? - he asks, being very surprised. He would never expect that from Ryuzaki, especially during those times.

\- Of course. With a microphone and a camera hidden in your clothes - he adds and Light just sighs loudly. He knows he is not Kira and he is tired of Ryuzaki suspecting him all the time. "At least he won’t be able to say anything stupid" Light thinks.

You come home being in a wonderful mood. You haven’t been so excited for a long, long time. You literally can’t wait for the meeting, not even half an hour has passed and you already want to talk to them again. And you are grateful for that little thing that made your whole day amazing. 

Doing your make-up and preparing the outfit have never brought you that much fun. You want to look as pretty as possible. And even though you don’t need to use anything to look pretty, you want them to think that you are stunning, even stunningly beautiful. Eating dinner with Yagami Light is a dream of almost every girl who just ever seen him. The girls who he ever spoken to would kill to go on a date with him. You don’t think that your meeting is a date, especially because of the presence of Ryuzaki. But it doesn’t make you disappointed, you don’t expect anything special. 

You start being nervous while walking in the park. And when you see Light, sitting on a bench and waiting for you, alone, your heart begins to beat faster. You smile at him and he does the same. And after approaching you, he hugs you. Your hands are around his waist and your head is so close to his neck that you can smell him. And he smells wonderful. 

\- Won’t Ryuzaki be with us? - you ask and he doesn’t seem to be happy hearing that question. He scratches his head and after a few seconds of silence, he answers you.

\- He started to feel sick and decided to stay at home. I know my company is not that good - of course he doesn’t think like that - but I will try to make the dinner at least nice.

\- Don’t say things like that. I’m happy I can spend some time with you… Without anyone else - you add quietly and a victorious smile appears on his face.

He knows what to say to achieve the things he wants. And now, he wants you. He may be cute or look pure, but that doesn’t take away his manipulative abilities.

He chooses a really fancy restaurant, you have never been there before. At the beginning, you don’t really talk to each other. You just look around and try not to catch eye contact with him. Unfortunately, the table you sit at is so small, that your knees unintentionally touch his. It makes the embarrassment not be able to go away. 

\- You look gorgeous - he says, starting the conversation. You blush and don’t even know how to hide it, you don’t even try, it’s impossible. - I’m glad I finally have a chance to get to know you. I see you almost everyday at college. 

\- You know me from there? - you ask. You are really surprised, you thought he didn’t remember you.

\- Of course. Why shouldn’t I know you?

\- You are always surrounded by many girls… I would never think that you pay attention to me - you laugh shyly and he only smiles. You get your meals and start to eat, continuing the topic.

\- That doesn’t mean anything. You are the smartest girl at college, a lot of people know you. 

\- No, I am..

\- You don’t have to be so humble [Y/N]. 

You do what he wants you to do. You start to be more confident and he really likes it, he begins to find you even more attractive. You can’t stop talking, finding a new topic every five minutes. There are a lot of people around you, the restaurant is full, but it seems that there are only the two of you in the world. You are not able to take your eyes off him, and you don’t know that, but he feels completely the same.

After the restaurant closes, you just walk around the city, still talking. You dream about him holding your hand or kissing you, you try to touch him by accident and the tension between you and him starts to be unbearable. 

At the end, you stand in front of your house, doing everything not to stop talking. But then, there is the moment of silence. You look into each other’s eyes, being scared to do anything. Your facial expression screams “Kiss me!” and you just can’t wait for him to do it. Only the moon observes you, and even it is not being able to take the pressure. The wind blows your hair over your face. He gently touches you and put it behind your ears. During that magical moment, when he’s so close to you, he finally asks.. 

\- Can I… 

\- Yes, please - you say without thinking and then you feel his soft lips sucking yours. You put your hands on his shoulders, when his fingers are hidden in your hair. You feel his warm and just want to stay there with him forever. He’s really a walking dream.


End file.
